Chapter 1
Heian-Kyoto (平安 - 京都) is the first chapter of the Genji: Dawn of the Samurai game. Debut Characters *Minamoto Yoshitsune *Musashibo Benkei *Shizuka Gozen *Kiichi Hogen *Minazuru *Taira Shoki Moritoshi *Taira Kiyomori *Kuyo *Taira Kagekiyo Plot The story begins with a scene in Mt.Kurama, where a group of Heishi soldiers attacks a small shrine on the mountain, which is Minamoto Yoshitsune's house. They intended to take away the small jewel that Yoshitsune wear with him, but failed due to Yoshitsune's strong resistance and the appearance of a mysterious ninja figure, who helped Yoshitsune escaped from the mountain and arrived at a hermitage deep in the forest. Here, Yoshitsune met Kiichi Hogen, leader of the Tamayoribito clan who are the guardians of the Amahagane – jewels of power that allow selected individuals to release magical powers known as Kamui. It was revealed to Yoshitsune that the jewel he was wearing all this time is an Amahagane, and he also learned about the idenity of his true father, the former leader of the Genji clan, Minamoto Yoshitomo. While walking out of the hermitage, with his mind still confusing, Yoshitsune encountered a strange voice from a mysterious rock. He was then taken to a magical dimension, and here, Yoshitsune was able to learn to perform the power of Kamui. Later when he was walking down the Main Road, he met a man who asked him for help of finding his sister Chiyo in Gojo Bridge. At Gojo Bridge, Yoshitsune defeated the Heishi General Taira Shoki Moritoshi and saved Chiyo. After bringing Chiyo safely back to the main road, Yoshitsune returned to the hermitage at night, and he was told by Minazuru, the daughter of Master Kiichi, about a "mysterious warrior monk who appears at Gojo Brigde in fullmoon nights. Returining to Gojo Brigde with caution, Yoshitsune encounterd Musashibo Benkei, the powerful warror monk who has killed all the Heishi soldiers in the area. The two had a fierce fight, and it ended with Yoshitsune's victory. Later, Benkei became his partner after listening to Kiichi's words. Also, early in the next day, Yoshitsune was introduced to Lady Shizuka, a Tamayori priestess who perform the unique power of Yosegane, which allows her to combine the Amahagane and make them much more poweful. Fighting toghether, the 2 young warriors seek the Amahagane from their enemies while Shizuka combine them using Yosegane, in order to bring down the Heishi. They obtained one after defeating Nue at Myogyoji Temple. Right after that, the village was attacked by the Heishi, and all of the villagers, including Minazuru, were captured. Yoshitsune and Benkei immediately headed to Gojo Bridge once more, this time succesfully defeated Taira Moritoshi and rescued Minazuru, at the same time obtaining one more Amahagane. After this loss, the Heishi commenced a full attack on the hermitage, and Hogen suggested the 2 warriors to head to Oushu - Hiraizumi, in order to train themselves. Despite Hogen's warning, Yoshitsune still determined to take on the Heishi, and Benkei soon followed. The two infiltrated Rokuhara Palace, the main headquarter of the Heishi, and fought with all they have. However, in the end they realized how weak they were when they lost to Heishi's general, Taira Kagekiyo, and the two warriors barely managed to escape thanks to Hogen's arrival. As a result, Hogen was killed instead, and the two warriors decided to follow Hogen's last instruction by heading to Oushu. Gallery Scenarios Mt. Kurama fight 2.jpg|Escaping from Mt. Kurama. Hoe Goblin vs Yoshitsune (Gojo Bridge) HD.jpg|First encounter with Hoe Goblin. Yoshitsune vs Benkei (1).jpg|The fateful confrontation. Nue.png|Encountering Nue. Hoe Goblin being taken away.png|Hoe Goblin's second defeat. Kagekiyo taking on Yoshitsune & Benkei chap 1.png|Facing Kagekiyo. Category:Chapters